particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Particracy Wiki talk:Community Portal
Things to Do In response to the objection on this page, I have created a category with easy links to things to do. Should the objection be deleted? Alohasoy 18:17, 7 October 2006 (UTC) *I added this when I was more involved in the project's infancy (in fact, first revision). Feel free to remove it, it was me taking the mick out of myself if anything! IdioC- エドtalk 18:25, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Gishoto Editing Gishoto pages is difficult due to disagreements over history which is a bit of a raw issue and may make any changes to the page a bit difficult without all the parties supporting. I'll try and see if I can do standard updates and housekeeping without having a vote and hopefully see if we can get a history compromise so work can continue. Big-G 17:11, 24 November 2006 :Don't worry. Gishoto is already one of the best articles on the Wiki. The other featured one is run by one party, so I'm assuming it can be changed without the consent of all the parties? Alohasoy 17:14, 24 November 2006 (UTC) Treaties etc. There seems to be occurring recently a confusing blurring of the distinction between treaties, bodies created by treaties and I think also party organisations. eg. the 'TOA (Terran Olympic Association)' treaty, this article should be distinct from the 'Terran Olympic Association'. Also the renaming of treaty articles doesn't help treaty articles need to be the exact name as on the particracy treaty page. (can of worms opened...)--Sturkster 08:24, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :2 articles about the association and the treaties were present, TOA and the TOA (Terran Olympic Association). Having a page called Terran Olympic Association Treaty is less ambiguous than one called TOA (Terran Olympic Association), I think Garibaldi 18:15, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Thumbnails Can we stop putting flags/party logos/maps etc in party/nation infobox's as thumbs? A lot of people seem to be doing this but it just looks crap. Opinions? --ZC 21:59, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :When they are oversized, thumbnail are useful Garibaldi 18:15, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :: You can resize images without making them a thumbnail, just put |200px or whatever instead of |thumb|200px. This doesnt apply to images in the main body of text just in the infoboxs. --ZC 21:39, 18 December 2006 (UTC) CSS Style I suggest to change the CSS style, as reported on discussion http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Probably it can be changed only by admins. Garibaldi 18:15, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Collaboration? Hi! ^^ Would like to know what a "collaboration" is, as I understand that a simple page isn't one... --Gattus 20:23, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :A collaboration is a page that I select, using a system that gives a wide variety of articles. I mostly go for having a range of lenghts - from very short pages up to among the longest. I update it at least once a month. Alohasoy 14:06, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Switching to the new parser Hi, We are currently making preparations for the next wiki software upgrade. While we expect this to have little or no effect on most wikis, it may cause some pages on this wiki to render poorly. To help reduce or eliminate these issues, please see the Central Forums for more details. Thanks - sannse (talk) 12:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC)